¿Religión o Amor?
by Chrysanthemum Flower
Summary: ¿Qué será lo mejor para Antonio si vive en un estado del mundo en el que la tolerancia no existe? One-shot.


**¿Religión o amor?**

Ambiéntese en la Edad Media.

Se usan nombres humanos [Lovino Vargas, Antonio Fernández Carriedo]. Yo escribí el poema "Entre varias rojas rosas" [Pff...cosas que se le ocurren a uno en la noche].

* * *

Ahí estaba, Antonio, leyendo cosas viejas que tenía en su pequeña y solitaria casa. Bueno… si exceptuamos sus varios animales como su toro y su gato, sí que estaría completamente sola.

Se entretenía un poco antes de salir a la iglesia, como era costumbre. Él era un hombre muy religioso. De su cuello colgaba un rosario, dando a entender que era un católico promedio; todo lo que decía en la Biblia debía ser algo que la humanidad debería practicar, eso pensaba. A pesar de su afición, nunca llegó a ser un fanático de mente cerrada.

Su baúl polvoriento, quedado así desde que se mudó, tenía relatos viejos, pedazos de canciones sin ser completadas, rosas muertas y un dibujo.

Todas las cosas eran de su pertenencia, menos ese dibujo. No recordaba cómo es que se logró mantener así en buen estado durante tantos años. Ya estaba a punto de cumplir los veinte. Había tenido unos romances rápidos, pero nunca se enamoró plenamente. O eso creía. Inclusive por un lapso de tiempo se preocupó por si no llegaba a tener descendencia ¿Cómo se supone que su apellido seguiría en pie, si ya llegó casi a la mitad de su vida y aún no se casa?  
Esas inquietudes le dejaron de embriagar, lo primordial en ese momento para él, sería nada más ni nada menos que el mismísimo Dios. A quién daba más atención que a otras cosas. Él pensaba que sin sus continuas oraciones al Creador, éste no le hubiese brindado si quiera una casa o trabajo. Antonio ganaba muy poco, su labor era tan simple como literalmente ir y cantar con su guitarra a lugares públicos.

Acariciaba con sus yemas la hoja de papel vieja y algo maltratada.

La luz del Sol se asomó por la ventana. Apenas era de mañana, la gran estrella pronunciaba su aparición con la entraba al pequeño territorio del español. De pronto se dio cuenta de que ya se le había pasado el tiempo para llegar la iglesia. Apurado, rápidamente metió el dibujo en su ropa y se dispuso a llegar al templo.

Pasó por las puertas enormes de madera, que le permitían la entrada al lugar. Se sentó lo más silencioso que pudo en una de las bancas, por suerte no se le hizo tarde por un pelo de segundo. El sacerdote caminó por la sala, seguido de dos hombres encapuchados, dos monjes. Antonio intentó moverse un poco para ver si reconocía a alguien, pero fue en vano. El mayor subió hasta al enfrente, dándole inicio a su misa:

"Antes que nada, éstos están dispuestos a aprender de la palabra del Señor, vienen desde lejos. Oremos por ellos y su próximo compromiso con Dios." Todos en la sala hicieron lo que se les pidió incluyendo al cantor en la capilla.

Luego de dos horas de la típica plática de todos los días, Antonio decidió darse el lujo de admirar por fuera la catedral, para así, durante la tarde-noche empezar con su jornada. Observaba con admiración la estructura, que tenía una altura bastante pronunciada y las imágenes que la componían. Él, desde pequeño había sido llevado a las misas por su querida madre. Nunca se interesó en la religión de no ser también por su padre, que casi le obligaba a ir al escuela de catecismo.

Hundido en éste pensamiento chocó accidentalmente con alguien que traía una enorme túnica. Al percatarse de que era un monje y los libros que cargaba en sus brazos los tiró al piso, se disculpó varias veces en lo que le ayudaba. "¡Perdone! No me di cuenta..." Sin previo aviso, el dibujo que traía en sus ropas se salió, quedando justo en frente del monje.

"¿Cómo tiene es...?" Interrogó con un peculiar acento. Alzó la cara dejando ver sus ojos oliva y mirada radiante. El español de inmediato le reconoció.  
"¿Antonio? ¿Qué haces aquí?" Frunció el ceño, confundido.

"¡Lovino!" Exclamó el otro. "¡Nunca creí verte aquí!" "Y me lo dices a mí." Replicó el de origen italiano. "¿Qué haces con esto aún?" Le enseñó el papel que tenía en la mano.

"Aún lo guardo. Me trae recuerdos." Respondió el español con una pequeña sonrisa. Esos tiempos en los que jugaba con él, en su otra casa, cuando apenas eran unos críos. Le revolvió su cabello color chocolate del que salía un rizo... Es cierto ¿Cómo es que no se dio cuenta de que era él? Ese rulo característico no lo tenía nadie más en el mundo.

Aunque se viesen tan buenas memorias, tampoco es como si cuando se conocieron hubiese sido lo mejor.  
Apenas a la edad de seis y siete años (siendo Lovino el menor) ambos se vieron por primera vez. La familia procedente de Sicilia se fue a vivir a la Península Ibérica, convirtiéndose en los nuevos vecinos de Antonio. El español intentaba jugar con él, sin embargo fracasó en su intento, pues el niño no parecía tener ganas de conocer a otras personas. Era entendible, pues el cambio forzoso de un país a otro nunca es fácil de aceptar. Luego de ser rechazado por su frieldad se enfadó, pero nunca le paró de observar.

Un día, Antonio se asomó por la ventana de la casa de los Vargas. Le interesaba saber la razón por la que casi no salía. Desafortunadamente, en esa tarde se oyó una pelea, gritos y algunos estruendos. Justo en ese momento, Lovino corrió fuera del lugar, con lagrimones en sus ojos. Se paralizó por la presencia del ibérico. Antonio le dijo que podía dormir en su casa, hasta que todo pasara; casi sin pensarlo, aceptó.  
Luego de que las cosas se calmaron, el español quiso saber qué había sucedido.  
"Bueno, verás... mi madre es una bastarda. Se fue con mi hermano y nos dejó solos a mí y a mi papá y después él me echó la culpa de todo... creo que nadie me quiere en su vida..." Chasqueó la lengua, antes de ponerse a llorar, el otro con esperanza de hacerle sentir mejor respondió. "Pero yo sí."  
Con ojos desorbitados Lovino viró hacia él. "Pero creí que me odiabas." "Si te odiara, no estarías aquí. ¿Qué te parece si volvemos a ser amigos?" "M-maldición, sí, bastardo." Le abrazó el más moreno. "Ya no digas tantas groserías, suenan mal." "N-no quiero, joder." Sorbía su nariz en lo que correspondía el abrazo.  
Desde esa noche, ambos salían a todos lados, eran muy buenos amigos, sus personalidades eran similares y en cierto punto también muy diferentes.

Lo de los padres italianos se arregló, volviéndose a juntar la familia.

Por unos años todo pareció ser y verse bien. Hasta que Lovino se tuvo que regresar a su país de origen. En esos momentos le entregó un dibujo a Antonio que no consistía en nada más que en unos tomates. La fruta favorita de ambos. Fue cuando Lovino se arrepintió completamente de en un inicio, querer regresar a las tierras del Mediterráneo.

"Sí... recuerdos." Espetó el ítalo. Tardándose un poco en replicar lo que había dicho Antonio. "Bueno... ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿No vivías más al Norte?" Preguntó el miembro de la Iglesia. "Ah, sí... pero hace poco me mudé." Una incógnita se formaba en la cabeza de Fernández. "¿Por qué te decidiste convertirte en monje?" Hubo una breve pausa. "En verdad... no lo sé. Es una buena forma de ganar dinero, supongo." El muchacho religioso quedó estupefacto. "¿No es por el amor a Dios?" "...En parte. Digamos que la Iglesia no es la mejor forma de acercarse a él. Hay muchas cosas con las que estoy en desacuerdo." Bajó bastante la voz, por miedoa que le oyeran. "Ah, ya veo." "¿Mañana vendrás, bastardo?" "Pero si no se te ha quitado esa boca sucia. Sí, procuro venir todos los días." "Ugh, cállate. Bien, nos vemos mañana, tengo que hacer algo ahora. Más te vale venir, eh." "Jeje, sí."

Esa vez, Antonio regresó a su hogar algo confuso sobre sus creencias ¿A qué se refería Lovino con eso que dijo? ¿Para qué le quería ver? Quizá esto se lo respondería con el transcurso del tiempo. Él no podía estar más seguro que el siciliano es alguien que guarda muchos secretos en sí.

Cayó el manto estelar, el ibérico tomó su guitarra morisca, yéndose a trabajar. Fue al sitio de siempre, un restaurante bastante pequeño pero que solía estar repleto de gente hambrienta. Tocó y animó a muchos con sus cantos.  
Un hombre tímido se le acercó "¿Podría tocar alguna de amor? Para mi prometida." "¡Por supuesto!" le respondió. Sin darse cuenta tocó una hermosa melodía que se trataba de un amorío de personas alejadas, con acordes suaves y con ritmicidad lenta, a lo que todos aplaudieron con alegría, sí que estaba inspirado. Obtuvo suficiente para un rico caldo de pescado bonito acompañado con cerveza.

A la mañana siguiente, sacrificó su buen desayuno por arribar a la iglesia temprano para ver a Lovino. Terminada la desesperante misa, fue a dar a las afueras de la capilla, encontrándose ahí a quién quería ver. "¡Ah! Ahí estás." "El sacerdote alargó un poco lo de hoy ¿Para qué querías verme?" "Quería hablar, ven sígueme."

Fueron juntos, entre los caminos llenos de tierra y piedras a una fuente posada entre los comercios del pueblo. "¿De qué querías hablar?" "De nada importante. O sea, tú. ¿En qué trabajas?" "Soy cantero." Replicó. "¿E-en serio?" "Sí" Afirmó con despreocupación. "¿No necesitas dinero?" "No, casi todo lo que gano lo gasto en un mismo día." "Agh, me imaginaba algo como eso. De cualquier forma, si te hace falta algo en lo económico te puedo apoyar, bastardo." "No, está bien, no insistas más. ¿No te interesa oír una de mis canciones nuevas?" Rió. "Claro. Todo lo que has escrito podría ser nominado a la mejor canción de España, joder." Reaccionó de la misma manera. "Lovi, qué te he dicho de esas palabras." "Bah, maldición, cuando estoy fuera de ese lugar es solamente cuando puedo ser libre de decir lo que se me pega en gana. Sólo canta, vamos."

_Vos no sabéis lo que siento  
Por favor, no creas que yo miento  
Te amo, mi dulce ser  
Puede que ahora nos separen  
_

_Pero yo no te pienso perder otra vez  
Espero que nos unamos  
_

_Y artesanos nuestro corazón reparen  
¡Oh! Dios te ha hecho hermosa  
_

_Desde hoy mejor vivamos  
Entre varias rosas rojas_

Cerraba los ojos el mayor, al pronunciar las embellecidas letras con armonía. Abrió los párpados con un aire de ilusión. Volteó un poco y pudo percibir la cara de atolondrado del de Sicilia,mirándole fijo. "¿Te gustó?" "E-eh, cómo decir que no. Obviamente sí." "Eso me hace sentir como un buen compositor, me alegra, gracias Lovino." "No hay de qué." Gesticuló el contrario igual con una sonrisa.

Día a día, mes a mes, transcurrieron con fluidez. Siempre al final de la misa católica se reencontraban para hablar o pasear por el pueblo, a excepciones cuando el sur-italiano tenía labores pendientes.

Hasta que en cierta fecha, en vez de que Antonio recibiera un gustoso saludo como los de costumbre, Lovino le entregó una carta. "No la leas aquí." Después fue llamado por el sacerdote del templo, tuviéndose que ir. El español pensó que no sería buena idea quedarse ahí, así que fue a su casa a pasar la tarde de otra forma.

Al regresar a su morada, fue bienvenido por su pequeño gato. Arribó hasta la mesa de la cocina-comedor en lo que abría la carta que le había mandado su querido. Era el dibujo de los tomates. Ah, había olvidado que él se lo quedó. Dio la vuelta a la hoja y encontró un mensaje.

_Hoy. En la noche. Fuera de la capilla. _

_-Lovino._

Alzó una ceja. ¿Para qué le querría fuera de la iglesia? Y tan tarde... ¿Se habrá enojado con él o algo más habrá pasado? Mordió una de las uñas de sus manos, algo raro pasaba. Tragó saliva casi involuntariamente. Luego intentó armarse totalmente de valor, frunció el ceño, suspiró. Si Lovino le pedía que fuera, irá. No importan las razones. Aún hasta este punto no se podía evitar estar confundido.

Adelantó su jornada y su cena para la tarde. Corría por las frías calles dónde reinaba la luna con plenitud. Llegó ahí, al lugar de siempre, se recargó sobre sus rodillas para respirar un poco. Al levantar el cuello no vio a ningún individuo. Caminó por los al rededores a ver si le encontraba. Se sentía desesperado de no encontrar a su italiano, más en la oscuridad que suele ser cuando los delitos van y vienen como mariposas de flor en flor. Cansado y rendido, se sentó cerca de la pared de una casa. Quizá Lovino sólo le engañó y nunca fue, quizá no le vería más, quizá aquello no era más que una despedida, quizá...

Cerró los ojos, dolido, prefería quedarse ciego por un momento para evitar la cruda realidad que estaba seguro de estar viviendo. Se quitó el rosario del cuello, lo guardó en su palma.

Una fría mano tocó la suya con ligereza. Suficiente para que despertara de su dormitación y se fijara quién era.  
"...¿Lovino? ¿Qué pasó?" "Por poco y te quedas profundamente dormido, idiota. Bueno, ven, hay que hablar." Con su pereza y desconcertación, Antonio se paró siguiendo al mediterráneo a dónde sea que le fuese a traer.

"Err... joder. ¿Cómo digo esto? ..." "¿Algo malo pasa?" "Posiblemente sea malo para ti." "B-bueno ¿Qué es?" "E-es que no es fácil de decir..." "Dímelo, por favor. ¿También te afecta a ti?" "Claro. Si es mi culpa." "Tranquilo, prometo no enojarme contigo, ni odiarte." Le tomó de la mejilla, haciendo que le observase a las pupilas. "¿Lo prometes? "Sí." "Entonces... hm...err..." El ibérico esperó pacientemente.

"Yo."  
"¿Tú...?"  
"Te amo."

Soltó de pronto el collar con la cruz. Se estrelló en el suelo, con un sonido hueco.  
"¿E-estás-"  
"No podría estar más seguro."  
El español le tomó de las muñecas. "Pero, Lovi ¿No estás confundido? Eso es... ya sabes..."  
"¿Herejía? ¿Maldición? ¿Brujería? No, no es nada de eso. Es simplemente amor."  
"P-pero eres un monje ¿No te afectará esto?" "Por supuesto que sí. Quiero una respuesta, Antonio." "¿Una respuesta?"Asintió con la cabeza el siciliano. "Em... no sé cómo decirlo..." "Hagamos esto. Mañana vuelves aquí afuera mañana, a ésta posición de la Luna, si la respuesta es... un sí. Si es un no, no vuelvas a verme nunca, finge que esto no pasó y que no nos conocemos. Es todo, bastardo."

El de rulo en el pelo se alejó, cada vez más lejos, hasta que su silueta dejó de percibirse por los ojos.

El mayor con tiempo de sobra, devolvió su cuerpo casi inmovilizado a su hogar. Al entrar, cayó de rodillas al instante. "Lovino me ama." Musitó con alteración.

Al día siguiente no fue a misa. Se quedó recostado en su cama, sólo salió por comida para ese día. Ni si quiera fue a trabajar. Observaba el techo, cómo si mantuviese una conversación mental con éste. ¿Qué estaba bien? ¿Qué estaba mal?  
Sus creencias le decían que Lovino era un sucio, una persona con un mal sentido de la razón, pero él mismo dudaba consigo de eso. Lovino siempre ha sido alguien de buen pensar, cómo cualquier otro ser humano estable. Entonces, ¿Qué se le iba a hacer? No quería olvidarlo, ni dejar de verle. Sin embargo, se contradecía, pues sabía que de cierta forma era algo incorrecto pensar en ese tipo de cosas con un hombre. Juntó sus manos, comenzó a orar.  
_Dios, dime, por favor, qué tengo que hacer..._Plegaba.  
Por mantenerse tanto tiempo en una posición, se quedó dormido.

Despertó a una aproximación de las dos de la mañana. Viró por la ventana. La Luna estaba dónde habían acordado. Trató de ignorarlo, acostándose de nueva vez, cerrando los ojos con fuerza. Debía dormir, debía dormir.  
La luz de la Luna le pegaba en los ojos, provocándole insomnio. La noche era helada, más que cómo la de ayer. Imaginaba al tembloroso Lovino esperándole por horas y horas. Se daba topes mentales, uno tras otro. Se tomó de la cabeza, levantándose de su sitio de dormir, desesperado, no lo soportaba. Tomó su abrigo, salió de su casa.

Arribó al lugar, jadeante, buscándole, ¿Dónde está? ¿Se fue? Movía el cuello, viendo de ahí para allá, de allá para acá. Se había ido. Y una mierda lo que pensaba, había perdido a la única persona que amó. Puede que no le hubiese podido dar descendencia, pero sí algo mejor.

Amor.

Sufrió una ruptura mental. ¿Qué era realmente eso? ¿Era normal que se diese en hombres exclusivamente? ¿Por qué las incógnitas le atrofiaban su pobre cabeza? Se hincó en el suelo, se tomó de la cara. Lloró. Lo perdió, lo perdió todo. Por dudar de lo que sentía y no de lo que pensaba. ¿Por qué les tocó nacer en ésta época? Sí tan sólo...

"...Creí que no vendrías."

Su pecho se salía de control, se quitó las manos del rostro, con lentitud. Le observó, aún ahí. "L-lov..." "No, no era necesario que vinieras para decir que no. Eres tan cruel, maldito..." Hizo una mueca en lo que desvanecía en lágrimas. "No puedo ni odiarte, bastardo."  
"¿Por qué odiarme? Si me amas tanto..." "Y-ya basta... no puedo... te voy a golpear..." Lloraba con amargura. "...Cómo yo te amo a ti."

"¿Eh?" Le tomó antes de que cayera al suelo. "Lo que oíste." "P-pero pensé..." "Pensaste mal. No es necesario creerle a la iglesia cuando sabes que Dios te va a aceptar, por a amar a alguien, incluso más que a ti mismo." "A-antonio, joder, no seas cursi." "No puedo evitar serlo. Lovino... dejemos todo eso atrás y mejor vivamos entre varias rojas rosas." Se aproximó a besarle, no en las mejillas, ni en la frente, en los labios. Como los amantes hacían.

"No podemos seguir viviendo aquí." Espetó Lovino, cortando el beso. "Por eso huiremos, lejos de éste sitio, dónde nadie nos encuentre." Gesticuló el otro.

Antes de que el Sol se pusiera, pagaron por unos caballos, durante días cabalgaron por todos los paisajes posibles, todos los que se puedan imaginar, a veces de día o de noche descansaban, sólo para reponerse y seguir su camino interminable. Por que cada paso que daban era sólo abrir su mundo. Continuaron su travesía en varios medios de transporte, sin perder de vista el Oeste.  
La iglesia nunca pudo encontrar a Lovino, sus familias se asustaron, sus queridos hijos desaparecieron, oraban por ellos.  
Los animales de Antonio fueron llevados a un terreno por un hombre.

Su destino era el Oriente.

Todos en el pueblo se preguntaron qué fue lo que pasó con aquel muchacho religioso.

Vivieron escondidos pero amados. Y tal y como el amor los llevó al inicio de su aventura, también a su fin.

* * *

Hola, espero que les haya gustado. Creo que historias Spamano me salen mejor... en fin, dejen sus comentarios, me esforcé mucho. (^:

-Flor de Crisantemo.


End file.
